An Evening At The Manor
by Your Dark Desires
Summary: Holly Potter arrives at Malfoy manor with a proposition for Lord Voldemort. Fem!Harry. Smut.


The night air was warm, a gentle cooling breeze provided respite from the stifling summer heat. But that wasn't enough to stop Holly Potter from sweating nervously as she walked up to the imposing black, iron gates. This was her seventeenth birthday and if tonight went as planned she would never have to fear from Voldemort ever again.

She paused as she reached the gates, not seeing any way to open them. She jumped back, startled, as the bars moved to arrange themselves into something resembling a mouth.

"State your purpose." Rang out in a strange, unearthly voice.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Holly spoke loudly, "This is Holly Potter. I wish to speak to Lord Voldemort."

She waited for what seemed like an age, but was probably a mere minute or two. The only sound was of her own breathing, even the wind had stopped as if in shock at her proclamation. Finally, the gates swung open with a mighty creak and Holly strode determinedly up the winding gravel lane.

At the end of the lane was a sprawling, stone manor house. Wide stone steps led up to a door that was wide open, though blocked by two black robe wearing figures. Holly stopped at the base of the steps unsure of what was to happen next. After a brief staring contest, one of the hooded figures spoke, "Follow me, Potter." Holly recognised the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

They entered the manor, Malfoy leading the way and the other Death Eater trailing behind. The front door slammed with an ominous thud. Malfoy led her down a long hallway lined with portraits. Holly could feel the eyes of the portraits following her along, judging her.

They came to a set of Black, wooden double doors, decorated with snakes that writhed, animated by magic. Malfoy stepped aside, gesturing for Holly to go first, she reached out with both hands and threw the door open, walking with her head held high into the room. The room was bare, dark stone and flickering torches were all that covered the walls. The only decoration seemed to be the Death Eaters lined against the walls, most had their hoods up, but on those whose faces were visible Holly could see expressions mixed between surprise and disdain.

A lone chair, almost a throne, stood at the very far end of the room, raised up on a small dais to overlook the entire room. Lord Voldemort sat there, his red, flashing eyes locked upon the raven haired girl marching steadily towards him. She seemed dwarved by the rows of hooded Death Eaters on either side, but she kept her head held high, seemingly not cowed by the display.

Finally Holly stopped, just in front of the dais. She and Voldemort locked eyes, her breathing was the only sound she could hear. She tried to keep it slow and measured, tried not to let her nerves show through. Voldemort was the first to break the silence, "My dear, Miss Potter," He spoke in a slow, controlled voice, loud enough for everyone present to hear. "What has caused you to deliver yourself, so very kindly, to me?"

This was it, Holly thought to herself, No turning back now. In one slow movement she knelt down on the cold marble floor and bowed her head before Voldemort.

"I want to join you… My Lord." A hint of fear crept into her voice at the end. She had no idea how he would react, would he accept her or just strike her down where she knelt. "You are going to win and I want to be by your side when you do." This she said with complete conviction

The hall remained silent. None of the watchers could believe what they had just heard, all eyes watched the man on the throne, waiting for him to react, ready to follow his lead.

He laughed. He laughed loudly and triumphantly. "Holly, I always hoped you would see the truth, see that our fighting was so wasteful. Together we will be unstoppable. We will crush these fools and muggle lovers and I will rule this world with you as my Queen."

Holly let out the breath she had been holding. Her scar burned as it had so often done so before, but it was different this time. Instead of rage and hate she could feel triumph and joy and she could not help but feel the same herself.

"But first, my dear, I am afraid the formalities must be observed. I have to make sure this is no scheme of Dumbledore's from beyond the grave. Come here," he said, standing up. "Stand before me."

Holly made her way to her feet. As she did she looked around at the crowd of Death Eaters, a mixture of smug triumph and disbelief displayed on their faces, and in some cases even jealousy. Those faces she made a note to watch out for.

When she reached Voldemort he held out one of his hands for her own, and leant down to place a light kiss upon it, his lips cold against her skin. His other hand reached up to caress her face gently, she fought back the reflex to shy away from his touch.

"You are beautiful, my dear." He whispered so that only the two of them could hear. "You will look perfect by my side. Look me in the eye."

Their eyes met and Holly gasped as she felt him penetrate her mind. Images flashed through her mind, brushing past her childhood at the hands of the Dursleys, past school lessons and time spent with friends, pausing slightly on intimate moments spent in broom closets and secluded corners, before stopping at the thoughts and memories detailing how she came to be here. Dumbledore falling from the Astronomy Tower, the hate and accusations that followed after, her friends turning their backs and abandoning her. Finally her resolution to submit before him, to be on the winning side for once.

She was panting when he released her, her skin flushed red and her palms sweating. She had fallen to her knees again at some point, her hands on the floor the only thing keeping her from falling prone.

"Just one last thing now." He said. "You must be marked so the whole world can see that you are mine now. That their symbol of hope will be their new queen. Give me your arm."

Holly raised her left arm and he held it gently. He stroked his wand across the skin of her forearm and began muttering an incantation. The arm began to heat up, feeling like it was on fire. She could feel pulses of magic emanating from where the wand was in contact with her skin. First excruciating pain, as if the Cruciactus curse was concentrated into just the tip of his wand. Next came pleasure, as intense as any orgasm, greater than any drug. The two alternated, pain and pleasure, over and over again for what seemed like a lifetime until it became too much to handle. The world turned black.

* * *

Holly woke in a darkened room, lit only by a single candle on a nightstand. The bed she was in was huge, nearly twice the size of her four poster bed back in her dormitory at Hogwarts. The sheets were soft where they met her bare skin. Someone must have undressed her while she was unconscious. She was now wearing a very skimpy nightgown, with a plunging neckline and barely reaching down to her thighs.

Seeing her wand beside the candle she sat on the edge of the bed and picked it up saying, "Lumos." Using the light radiating from her wand tip she examined her arm. Her mark was different to those she had seen on others, instead of blood-red or faded black it was a bright, emerald shade of green. She could feel it as the serpent twisted and slithered, its tongue when it poked out was silver.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Voldemort asked as he walked through the door, closing it behind him. "The mark is perhaps my greatest creation. What you felt when I gave it to you was just a taste of what I can use it for. It can give you the greatest of rewards for success and the worst punishments.

"Why is it green, My lord?" Holly questioned.

"It marks you as different to my other servants. You would be wasted as a mere Death Eater, you are to be my queen, above all others but me."

"Know this though, while all others will be yours to command you are mine. You belong to me in every way. I am your Lord and master and I will have complete obedience. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master." Replied Holly, and she shivered as a burst of pleasure burst through her mark.

"Excellent." He said smirking. "Tomorrow we introduce you to the world and we start to conquer. But tonight we can put such thoughts aside. Now come over here. I saw in your mind that you are not inexperienced in the ways of the bedroom. Show me what you have learnt before I show you what a real wizard can do."

"Yes, my Lord." She said. She could feel her body starting to heat up in anticipation, eager for the chance to earn more rewards through her mark.

Moving over to him she ran her hands over his torso, feeling it surprisingly well muscled. He was taller than her by nearly a foot so she had to stretch up on her tiptoes to kiss him, this movement caused her nightgown to raise up. As their tongues battled Voldemort ran his hand down her back, stopping with a firm hold on the pale skin of her well-shaped ass.

Holly's nimble fingers worked to remove his clothes, the thick robes proving an annoying obstacle. Finally she succeeded and he stood there, in nothing but a pair of dark boxer shorts. Breaking the kiss Holly got down on her knees and reached inside the boxers. She pulled out his cock and shivered with anticipation at the sight of it, not yet fully erect and already bigger than any she'd had before.

Running her hands up and down it she could feel his pulse racing in the veins. She stuck her tongue out to taste it, she licked his entire length before taking the tip into her mouth. She slowly took more of took more of it in before backing out a bit, then returning to take a bit more in. Before long she had nearly it all in her mouth and was gagging as it hit the back of her throat. One hand continued to work on the base of the cock while her other caressed his balls. She bobbed up and down faster and faster, almost choking as she gagged repeatedly.

After a while he placed his hands on her head and thrust in, grunting as he came with his cock buried as deep as possible in her mouth. Gulping it down, Holly gasped as she was rewarded for her efforts through the mark.

"Hmmm," moaned Voldemort, his voice noticeably lower than before. "That was acceptable. Now, my turn."

With that he pulled her up and threw her roughly onto the bed, landing on her back. Climbing on top he roughly groped at her chest. In one quick movement he ripped off her nightgown, the thin silk tearing easily. He paused for a moment to examine the beautiful girl below him.

Her dark hair, usually long and straight, was damp with sweat and in complete disarray. Bright green eyes stared up at him, clouded with lust. She was breathing fast, which caused her rather well endowed chest to move up and down in some very interesting ways.

His hands roamed all across her skin, manipulating her body in a way no one had ever done before. He ordered her to turn over and she obeyed instantly, presenting her ass for his attentions.

He wasted no time before thrusting in hard, his hands roughly holding her by the hips. She cried out in pain as she struggled to adapt to his size. He showed no mercy, setting a punishing pace, his hands gripping hard enough to leave bruises on her pale skin.

Suddenly, Holly cried out in a mixture of surprise and joy as what seemed like distilled pleasure being injected directly into her veins started to come through her mark. She felt incredible, like she was about to explode from all the sensations she was experiencing. Being assaulted by pure pleasure through her mark, then the rough fucking she was receiving, pleasure and pain mixing beautifully. It was like nothing she'd ever had before.

Holly was unable to control herself, her face was buried in the mattress lacking the strength in her arms to support herself under the relentless thrusting she was taking from behind. The only thing still holding her up was Voldemort's hands on her hips. All she could do was call out, "More, more, more! Harder, harder!."

All at once it stopped. "Whaa..." Was all Holly could say to express what she was feeling.

Voldemort was still, his long, thick cock buried as deep as possible in her pussy. In a commanding voice he said, "Beg for it. Beg for it like the slut I've always known you are."

"P-Please." Holly pleaded, submitting completely to his will. "Fuck me, Master. Make me cum. I need to be fucked by you."

Voldemort smiled and quickly obliged her. He flipped her slim body around, so she was staring up at him from her back again. He raised her legs up onto his shoulders to give him a better angle and resumed his unstoppable pace.

Before long Holly had lost control again. All she could do was moan until she was hoarse, "Yes, Master! Yes, My lord."

Voldemort could not help but smile at the sight below him, Potter's tits bouncing in time with his thrusts, her eyes closed in ecstasy.. His once nemesis now willingly submitting before him in an incredible display of debauchery. A symbol of the light converted to the dark.

Holly was exhausted, her skin drenched in sweat, her body aching from the non stop pounding she and received, her mind had long since given over to the pleasure from climaxing repeatedly. And yet Voldemort still continued, his self control just now starting to slip, his rhythm faltering.

One last time he thrust, and with a long groan he came. Holly felt him bursting deep inside her ravaged pussy. For the second time that night the world turned black.

* * *

Holly woke up alone in the bed, the damp sheets stuck to her skin. The nights activities had left her muscles aching and her skin bruised. Looking down at the green mark emblazoned on her skin, she smiled, if that was any indicator of what life was like with Voldemort her only regret is that it had taken her so long to switch sides.


End file.
